Daughter on the Other Side
by MidnightsFantasy
Summary: Sequel to A Date With Disaster. Yami and Ishizu have a 12 year old daughter, Sierra. When Bakura comes back for revenge, he is not alone this time. And Sierra joins them. Can Yami bring Sierra back to their side?Complete
1. Yami's Suprise

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Hi peoples! I'm back!  
  
Seto: Who cares?  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: The reviewers.  
  
Seto: Hoorah.  
  
Yami: So, what have you got planned for me this time?  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Why should I tell you?  
  
Yami: Because I'm in the story.  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Well tough cookies!  
  
Yami & Seto: ?  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian:(Sigh) Do I have to teach you two everything?  
  
Seto: Yeah, Yami has to be schooled.  
  
Yami: What! Oh yeah! How about you come to my face and say that!  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Eeep! Let's go on with the fic while I finish this.  
  
The years went by very quickly. Ishizu had a child. A daughter. Her name was Sierra. Sierra had Yami's hair and height. But her eyes were ice blue like Ishizu's and her personality too. But she was more like Yami than ever.  
Twelve years later, Sierra's head touched Yami's shoulder. The older she got, the more she looked like her father.  
Sierra had many friends and loved her father very much. Although she didn't know that she was actually, Sierra Princess of Ancient Egypt and that, the Pharaoh, was her father.  
  
But it was one particular day that she didn't know that Yami was picking her up from Middle School. None of her friends have ever seen her father. Just her mother.(Okay, I forgot to mention that Ishizu always picked her up.)  
  
"So Sierra, where's your mom? She's 5 minutes late."  
  
"I don't know. She usually is not late."  
  
Then a car pulled up. It was her mom's car. But she was suprised of who got out of the car. She stood in ahock as she saw her father get out of the car. Sierra didn't say a word.  
  
"Sierra, who is that getting out of your mom's car? He looks just like you? That's very differnet."  
  
"That's my dad."  
  
"What!? That's your dad?!"  
  
Sierra was smiling as she ran up to Yami. She grabbed a hold of him and hugged him.  
  
"Dad? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I decided since it was your birthday that I would suprise you and come pick you up."  
  
"Dad, this is the best birthday gift that has ever been given to me."  
  
"I'm glad your happy."  
  
Sierra's friend stood in awe. Sierra looked just like her father. She couldn't beleive her eyes.  
  
"Bye Amy!"  
  
"Bye Sierra! See you on Monday!"  
  
Sierra hopped into the car with Yami. When they got home, Ishizu held out a cake to Sierra. Sierra couldn't beleive it was happening. But upon their celebration, an evil was arising. Now, stronger than ever.  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Hello everybody!  
  
Seto: You're an idiot,Yami!  
  
Yami: You're calling me an idiot? Ha! You're the one who was almost blow to smitherinies when you exploded KaibaCorp Island!  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!!! I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOU TWO FIGHT! NOW STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!!  
  
Yami & Seto: .....  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: That's better. Now please leave a review.  
  
Seto:(whispering) Man she's a jackbutt.  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian:(glaring daggers) I HEARD THAT!  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian & Seto: Fight cloud  
  
Yami: Uh...Anyway. Like she said please leave a review while I get the first aid kit. 


	2. Bakura's Return

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Alright, we are all back in order. To keep them two occuppied, I brought them to the barn with me. I let out the mean little pony Shadow. He kicks, chases, and bites!  
  
Yami: Okay pony! I command you to let me ride you!  
  
Shadow: (Death Glare)  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Uh...Yami? I have to tell you that Shadow is unrideable.  
  
Yami: Nonsense! He'll let me ride him.  
  
Seto:Hmmmm. This should be interesting.  
  
Shadow: Neigh!(Chases Yami)  
  
Yami: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! DEAMON PONY!! DEMON PONY!!!!  
  
Seto:(Laughing really hard)  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Oh joy. Well read the story and I'll let you know what happens.  
  
Billibong- I got your review. I'm talking about Yami Bakura. Bakura's true name is Ryou. And Yami Bakura's name is Bakura.  
  
Particia- Since it's rated PG-13, I might have Bakura say bad words. Don't Kill Me!  
  
In the old abandoned apartment where Yami had sent Bakura to the Shadow Realm was finally condemed. A swirl of blue,purple,black, and green spiraled in midair. A man with white hair fell from the Shadow Realm's protal.  
Bakura had returned. But this time he was back for revenge.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?"  
  
Bakura looked at his surrondings and noticed he was in the very same building where Yami had sent him to the Shadow Realm.  
Bakura almost thought he was losing it. But when he touched the chair that Ishizu had thrown at him, he knew he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"That brat Yami! Wait. What am I complaining about? I'm out of the Shdow Relam. It seems that 12 years has passed.  
I wonder..."  
  
Bakura walked over to the table. He saw what seemed to be a crystal ball.  
  
"Looks like some dingbat fortuneteller left this hear. Well, it's mine now. Let's see... Where's the damn instruction book? How the hell do you turn this thing on?"  
  
After a while, Bakura gazed into the ball to see what Yami was up to.  
  
"What's this? Yami and Ishizu had a daughter? If I want to kill the Pharaoh, I'll take his daughter. Then I'll corupt her mind to make her think that Yami has lied to her. That I am her true father. It's perfect!"  
  
Bakura then perpared from his devious plan. Bakura looked into the future and saw that Ishizu was going away for a couple of days.  
  
"That'll be the perfect day to come after them. I'll come around 9:00pm."  
  
A Few Days Later...  
  
Ishizu had already packed for her trip.  
  
"Mom, when are you coming back?"  
  
"In a few days, Sierra. I told you 5 times already."  
  
"Oh. I lost count."  
  
Ishizu carried her things to the car and waved good-bye at her family. Sierra and Yami looked at each other and grinned.  
The thought that they would be perfectly safe. Bakura was watching them as he smiled with the pleasure at knowing that soon Yami would be heartbroken. More so than when he took Ishizu. It seemed to him that Sierra and Yami loved each other very much.  
  
The next day, Bakura's strength was growing.  
  
"I'm coming for you Yami!"  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Well, I saved Yami from the "Demon Pony" and he's perfectly fine.  
  
Yami: Yeah right! That pony tried to kill me!  
  
Shadow: Who me?  
  
Yami: (wide eyed) That pony just spoke?  
  
Seto: What a nutjob pony.  
  
Shadow: Ya talkin' to me buster?  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Seto! Stop fighting with Shadow or he'll chase you like he did Yami! You idiot!  
  
Seto: Sorry  
  
Shadow: Okay peoples! Please leave a review! 


	3. Everybody's Fool

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Hi! Yami and Seto went on a little vacation. I have some thing to say...  
  
Patricia, called me about 15 minutes ago and she helped me with this chapter. So thank her, not me.  
  
I typed 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence at the bottom.  
  
Now, On with the fic!  
  
It was around six o'clock nad Sierra was enjoying being with Yami. Yami got up to get them some popcorn, but saw that they were out.  
  
"Crapit!"  
  
"What's wrong, papa?"  
  
"We're out of popcorn!"  
  
"Then go out and buy some."  
  
"Okay, I think I will."  
  
"Um...can I stay here?"  
  
"I don't see why not. You are 12 afterall. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yami smiled at his daughter and closed the door behind him. Sierra was just sitting on the couch, when she heard someone come in.  
  
"Hello? Papa?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hm, maybe I was just hearing things."  
  
Suddenly she was knocked out and was taken from her home. When she awoke, she saw herself in a room. But it wasn't her room.  
Sierra got up and walked otu of the room. She saw a man sitting in a chair. He started to speak to her.  
  
"Sierra, I was wondering when you were going to wake up."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"How sad, Sierra. You don't even remember your own father."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sierra, Yami is not your true father."  
  
"No, that can't be."  
  
"It is, Sierra. He took you from me. Here."  
  
Bakura handed Sierra a note.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's a note Yami wrote me. He used to be my best friend until he betrayed me."  
  
Sierra read the note.  
  
Bakura,  
  
Should I tell Sierra that I'm not her true father? That I stole her from you? I think not! But thank you for the free child. I can't thank you enough. Sierra may be your daughter, but I can use her. Make her beleive that I truely love her. She is not my true daughter, and she never will be.  
  
Yami.  
  
Sierra started to cry as she read the note.  
  
'All of this time. It was just a lie."  
  
"Sierra, I know this is shocking news, but it is the truth. Yami betrayed me and took everything I had. Sierra, I am your father."  
  
"So it's true. You are my father."  
  
Sierra ran into Bakura's arms. Bakura grinned that he had accomplished his horrible deed. Now, all that was left was the last person.  
  
Perfect by nature,  
Icons of self indulgence.  
Just what we all need.  
More lies about our world...  
  
There never was and never will be Have you no shame don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled.  
  
Look, here she comes now Bow down and stare in wonder Oh, haw we love you No flaws when your pertending But now I know she  
  
Never was and never will be You don't know haw you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled.  
  
Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself, lost in your lie  
  
I know the truth and now I know who you are And I don't love you anymore  
  
It never was and never will be Your not real and you can't save me Somehow now you're everybody's fool.  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Hope you all liked the chapter. Chapter 4 should be up soon. So, for the meantime please leave a review! 


	4. The Shadow Game Part 1

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Okay! I'm ready to type because I just finished a good Joey and Mai episode with the Orichalchos! I think I spelled that right. Let's go on with the story shall we?  
  
Bakura then left Sierra. Sierra was wondering where he was going. He told her he wouldn't be long. Bakura was planning a surprise visit to Yami. When Yami returned home he was shocked to see that Sierra wasn't there. Yami called for her,  
but he recieved no answer.  
  
"Where could Sierra be?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
Yami looked up and saw a person jump after him. Yami had no time to react before Bakura attacked him. Yami's back slammed into the floor. He yelled as the pain shot through his back. Bakura was enjoying Yami's screams. Bakura was sitting on Yami's waist and held Yami's wrists to the ground so he couldn't move.  
  
"Oh, poor Yami. Too bad your daughter isn't here to see you."  
  
"What have you done with her? Tell me now!"  
  
"Relax, your daughter's fine. But I'm not going to tell you where she is."  
  
"Tell me now, Bakura! Where have you taken her!?"  
  
Bakura whispered in Yami's ear,  
  
Let's just hope your as quick as a fiddle.  
Because to find her your going to have to answer this riddle.  
You'll find where you saved her mother, then you'll find Sierra.  
But if your not quick enough, then you'll be having a mournful fiesta.  
  
"That's my riddle Yami. See if you can figure it out."  
  
Then Bakura disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Yami knew exactally where Sierra was.  
  
'I'm coming Sierra. I just hope you're alright.'  
  
Yami came to the building where he knew Sierra was. It was the old building where he had rescued Ishizu, those many years ago. But he could not waste time. Sierra was in danger. When he entered the apartment, he saw Sierra sitting the same exact way Ishizu did.  
  
"Sierra!"  
  
Sierra looked over at the man standing before her. It was Yami.  
  
"Oh, Sierra! Are you alright?"  
  
Sierra smacked his hand away.  
  
"Sierra? It's me, Yami, your father."  
  
"Is that just another lie?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Bakura's my real father. Not you."  
  
Yami was devastated at hwat his own daughter had just said. He could not beleive that she turned against him.  
Bakura answered,  
  
"See Yami. She doesn't beleive that you are her true father. Because I am her true father."  
  
"Sierra, don't listen to him!"  
  
"Nonsense! She will not listen to you because you lied to her."  
  
"Sierra, please. He tried to kill me to get Ishizu. Your mother was afraid of him and I saved her. I didn't want to see her the way she was."  
  
This caught Sierra's attention, but she still didn't beleive him.  
  
"Father!"  
  
Bakura smirked.  
  
"Yes Sierra?"  
  
"Do away with him!"  
  
Yami couldn't take it much longer. His own child wanted him dead.  
  
"I love you so much Sierra! What a wonderful idea!"  
  
"Sierra, if he loved you so much then why didn't he come a long time ago to take you back?!"  
  
Bakura couldn't stand it that Yami was trying to gain control of Sierra again.  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
Bakura kicked Yami to the floor. Yami was trying to hold back his tears. Bakura grabbed a dagger from the table and dove at Yami. Soon Bakura's attack was over and Yami was bleeding horribly.  
  
"S...Sierra." Yami was starting to whisper.  
  
Sierra looked over at Yami bleeding form.  
  
"Sierra, I-I want...you to know that...I l-love you. More than anything."  
  
Sierra was then snapped back to her senses.  
  
'No, what have I done?'  
  
Sierra got up and walked over to Yami. Yami was dying and he knew it. He felt a hand touch him. He looked up to see Sierra. He raised a hand to her face. Yami smiled ot his daughter.  
  
"Papa! What have I done!"  
  
"You...you were tricked. I-it wasn't your fault."  
  
Yami was drifting in and out of conciousness.  
  
"No! Papa!"  
  
"I love you Sierra."  
  
Yami was gone. He was dead.  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
A wave of energy hit Bakura head on.  
  
"My true father taught me how to play tha Shadow Games, so I'm going to duel you! And when I win, My father will be alive."  
  
Then Sierra and Bakura were going to battle to the finish.  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Hi! I forgot to give a thanks to my two inspirations! 1)Patricia! 2)Amy Boscariollo! She's mentioned in the first chapter! Bye everybody! Please leave a review! 


	5. The Shadow Game Part 2

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Sorry everyone. I forgot to tell you that I wouldn't be able to type until Sunday. But then I had to ride and study and...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Anyway, new chapter up. Sorry for the lateness.  
  
Sierra was raging with fury. She was ready to get rid of Bakura once and for all.  
  
"My dear, I hope you know how to play the Shadow Games. They can be quite dangerous."  
  
"I've heard enough, Bakura! I know that the Shadow Games are dangerous, but I'll do anything to get my father back."  
  
"Then why did you tell me to kill him. This was your fault because you believed me. It's your fault that he's dead because you wanted him dead. This was your fault, Sierra. Not mine. Your the one who wanted me to kill him. So now you are paying the price for your own mistake!"  
  
"Can it! Let's duel already so I can free my father."  
  
"Very well. Let's duel!"  
  
With that the climatic battle began.  
  
"I summon the Dark Magician!"  
  
The Dark Magician appeared on Sierra's side of the field.  
  
"Ahh...That's your father's favorite monster. He's duels with Yami all of the time and only obeys Yami's command."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Fine, I summon Dark Necrophere! Now my monster, attack!"  
  
"Attack my Dark Magician!"  
  
The two monsters battled for what seemed like forever. Finally, the final attack was made and the Dark Magician was weakening.  
  
"Well it looks like you're not going to be around much longer, Sierra. You'll regret ever challenging me."  
  
"You're wrong, Bakura. I use my magician's special power to bring forth a much greater magician!"  
  
A light and purple smoke surrounded the Dark Magician. The Dark Magician disappeared.  
  
"Now, in my father's Dark Magician's place, I bring forth the Dark Magician's daughter! The Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
"Oh no. Not her. This can't be happening!"  
  
Sierra glanced at Yami. His dark bronze skin had turned a creamy white. His body was lifeless. His still form brought tears to Sierra's eyes.  
  
"Now Bakura. You will pay for all that you have hurt! Dark Magician Gril, attack!"  
  
The Dark Magician Gril lunged at the weak Dark Necrophere. With one blast, Bakura's monster was destroyed. Bakura fell to the ground.  
  
"No I can't believe it. I lost and that means..."  
  
"You may have escaped the Shadow Realm before, but it will never happen again. Never again!"  
  
Sierra's hand outstreched and Bakura was gone. Sierra walked over and kneeled beside her deceased father. She touched his hand. Yami's body was like ice.  
  
"I'm so sorry papa. I never ment for this to happen."  
  
Her tears were streaming down her face. All of the memories of her and her father ran through her mind. There was a painful groan from the body beside of her. Sierra looked to see Yami's eyes open and he was struggling to stand up.  
  
"Papa!"  
  
Yami looked up and Sierra grabbed her father and hugged him. He embraced his daughter back.  
  
"Sierra, I don't understand. I thought I was dead."  
  
"You were. But I challenged Bakura to a Shadow Game and I won. So now you're alive."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime!"  
  
Yami laughed as Sierra helped him to his feet. The two walked home as the rest of their days went perfectly. A few days later, Ishizu returned from her trip.  
  
"So how was it on your trip?"  
  
"Annoying. What about you two?"  
  
Yami and Sierra grinned at each other and answered.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The rest of their lives wne on without a worry about Bakura returning.  
  
The End  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Yay! End of story! Happy ending. Which is not what I like to do but whatever.  
  
Yami: So what did you do to me while I was gone?  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: I killed you again.  
  
Yami:What!? You little...  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Hey! Don't get your panies in a wad!  
  
Yami: ?  
  
Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: What I mean is don 't jump to conclusions. Okay, your died and then I brought you back, happy?  
  
Yami: Sure.  
  
Seto: Please leave a review! 


End file.
